


The Jason Project翻译

by Hermann



Series: brujay亲情向 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Family, Farther-Son relationships, Gen, Grieving Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is the Character Death, Little comfort, Protective Bruce Wayne, Reconciliation, 一点点安慰, 修复, 家庭, 布鲁斯韦恩有问题, 悲痛的布鲁斯韦恩, 有保护欲的布鲁斯韦恩, 杰森陶德是红头罩, 杰森陶德角色死亡, 杰森陶德需要一个拥抱, 杰森陶德骂脏话, 焦虑, 焦虑和伤害/安慰, 父子关系
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermann/pseuds/Hermann
Summary: 杰森只是想看看他的尸检报告，他只是想知道关于他的死亡布鲁斯都知道些什么。但是布鲁斯不给他看，于是他偷了过来。出乎他意料的是，他发现的是一个死去的孩子的遗愿清单，和一个悲伤的父亲一项一项完成这些遗愿的视频。
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: brujay亲情向 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830343
Kudos: 19





	The Jason Project翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/gifts).



> 原作者注：我花了一天完成这篇文章，我昨晚熬夜了，然后拥有了这个灵感，我只是想写出来。注意了，这个故事很伤感，直到末尾都没有出现任何慰藉。有杰森死亡后布鲁斯自杀倾向的暗示。
> 
> 译者注：手机端不是很会编辑，居中“X”没能体现

杰森已经穿过了大半城市，离庄园远远的，离布鲁斯的自以为是、不可一世、居高临下、所有那些该死的态度远远的，但他仍然怒火中烧。直到绿色逐渐占满了他的视野，犯罪巷冲他打招呼，杰森这才逐渐恢复理智。激烈的争吵爆发后，杰森已经想不起来他冲布鲁斯说了什么，不过杰森不在乎。他那些所谓的兄弟们从未反抗过布鲁斯的霸权，但是杰森不是他们。他可不会退后，躺下来翻出肚皮，当爹地说不的时候表现得像个小士兵。  
去他们的吧。  
尤其是布鲁斯，去你的吧。  
好几个月来杰森遵守规则，他不杀人，不用重型武器—他甚至没和家里其他孩子吵架。结果呢？还是一次又一次地被否定。  
_不，杰森，你不能走那条巡逻路线。不，你不能调查那个案子。不，别带你的枪。不，你不能看我收集的你的死亡档案。_  
_**不，我完完全全不信任你，不论你多么努力。**_  
口袋里的U盘正是杰森作为黑山羊*的又一证据—不，他甚至不能算是黑山羊。斯蒂芬才是。在布鲁斯眼里，杰森是披着羊皮的狼，是一个对哥谭的威胁，一个定时炸弹。  
毕竟，只有他一个人没有权限看自己的档案。迪克可以看布鲁斯是怎样看待他的黄金男孩的，替代品甚至恶魔崽子可以隔月看—或许更频繁？杰森完全没有权限—布鲁斯记录的关于他们每个人的评估。  
整件事最妙的地方在于，杰森一开始甚至并不想看这些。他可不需要一个实际提醒，告诉他在布鲁斯眼里他有多么令人失望。  
他只是想看看他自己的验尸报告，因为杰森必须知道。塔利亚没能告诉他哪些伤痕是小丑干的，哪些又是杰森还是罗宾的时候受的伤，哪些又是布鲁斯收养他之前就有的。  
杰森自己已经失去这些记忆了。抑或者，他不能相信那些记忆。威利陶德的脸总是幻化成小丑大笑着的鬼脸，不停地打他，一次又一次。杰森只是想知道这些，这样他的世界能停止旋转，他的身体也能再次受自己掌控。  
很多时候他感觉被困在这具躯体中，这很痛苦。布鲁斯或许也有关于这个的记录。他见过太多次杰森痉挛、抽搐，于是记下了PTSD、焦虑、狂躁和其他一大堆诊断。  
去他的吧，杰森终于到达了他的安全屋。杰森本来只想看一样东西，不过现在他有了所有文件，所有的，下次再见到布鲁斯他要把文件们摔在他脸上。他要当着其他人的面摔。谁知道呢，说不定替代品对于被替代也有自己的小心思？  
杰森关上门，激活了安全系统。他最不需要的就是被撞见又一次存在感危机。他藏在了最安全的安全屋里。外在充满防卫的艺术，内里满是惬意与舒适，准备好了让不速之客求生不能求生不得。  
小心点，杰森拿出U盘放在桌上。然后他脱下制服洗了个澡。水温几乎沸腾，但杰森就是喜欢这样。在过去，温度对他而言毫无意义。他可以寒冬里穿着短裤出门，酷暑里套上四层衣服。他只是感受不到差别了。现在不是那些日子了，但今天很接近。  
洗好澡后，他穿上运动长裤和卫衣。柔软，温暖，适合他隐隐作痛的骨头。  
他略过了晚餐。  
他什么都没准备，本以为今晚会留在庄园吃晚餐，而现在他又太紧张太懒了。更何况他也实在没胃口。  
现在唯一要做的是把那个该死的U盘插进电脑。  
手里的U盘很凉，甚至冰冷，杰森努力控制他的手不要颤抖。笔记本的屏幕亮了起来，文件开始加载。他没想到有这么多关于他的内容，不过布鲁斯一向细致入微。  
杰森彼得陶德，第一行写道。他的出生记录，老的和新的。他的领养文件，ID和护照和一堆其他东西。杰森想直接看他最开始的目标。其余的可以以后看。他现在时间多的是。  
或者至少一周，直到阿尔弗雷德让布鲁斯变得讲道理。  
_罗宾_ ，跳过， _学校报告_ ，跳过， _度假_ —这他妈为啥会在这，跳过。  
_埃塞俄比亚_ 。  
光标在文件上犹豫，杰森想要打开它，他真的想，接着下面挨着的文件名字吸引了他的注意。  
_The Jason Project_.  
这他妈是啥？  
一个30步的治愈他然后让他变成个好罗宾计划？  
杰森嗤笑一声。他双击打开埃塞俄比亚那个文件夹。里面的档案按照日期分类，十分整洁，一路规划上天**。  
_尸检报告。四月二十八日，凌晨两点。_  
只要轻轻点一下。他就能知道布鲁斯是否知道，多少次小丑用撬棍击打他的头，而这伤的有多重，而他又有多么希望他的爸爸能来救他，就像他一直做的那样？  
杰森退出到概览，打开了埃塞俄比亚下面的那个文件夹。  
他真是个该死的懦夫。他终于拥有了一直以来想要看的，而他却不能打开它，因为他的心跳越来越急促，他的呼吸越来越慌乱，正如每一次恐慌发作的前兆。  
距离上次发作已经过了三周，是时候再来一次了。  
“呸”，杰森咒骂着闭上双眼。  
他能看到眼前火光乱舞，听到那疯狂的笑声，尖厉而又疯狂。  
好吧，好吧，他能行的。  
他时间多的是。  
他只需要先从别的看起来。嘲笑一下布鲁斯愚蠢的复兴罗宾计划就挺好，不，绝妙。他可以看完就给布鲁斯也写一个，然后群发给家里所有人。这很小气，确实，但是杰森还能更坏，他只不过看在哥谭需要一个管用的蝙蝠侠的份上才没那么做。  
就此，他打开杰森计划，点开了第一个文件。他本以为会是个图表一类的东西，根据他搞砸的次数权衡红头罩的攻击性，但不是，他和视频里的布鲁斯面面相觑。  
他看起来如此年轻而又如此疲惫。  
疲倦的布鲁斯并不新奇，这相当于他的固定模式，尽管杰森认为在他死前布鲁斯没有那么累死累活。  
不过，布鲁斯的年轻让杰森放松下来。这个视频有多久了？五年？甚至更久。这是什么？杰森违抗着他的理性判断，播放。  
X  
_“我不知道我在做什么，”_ 布鲁斯说。 _“都很好。一切都很好，然后你的英语老师打来电话询问你之前交上去的一个项目—然后我就—我不知道。我甚至都不记得后面发生了什么，好几小时过去了但我什么都不记得—”_  
X  
杰森停止播放。这可出乎他预料。屏幕上的布鲁斯看着快要哭了而杰森没有任何布鲁斯当着他面哭泣的记忆。不过这完全不算当着他面，不是吗？  
所以布鲁斯录下了他对杰森说的话。可能吧。这是一个影像日记吗？杰森扫了一眼其他文件，不，看起来他们一团乱糟，手写、照片、视频，什么都有。  
他咬着嘴唇，直到铁锈味充满口腔。他该看下去吗？  
该死的，为什么不呢？这些文件在他的大类下，该死的他当然有资格看。  
他再次点击播放开始观看。  
X  
_“你的项目本来应该是关于你暑假里想做的事情。然后你写到了关于那个清单的事。我们的清单。所有你未来想做的事，因为我‘愚蠢的富有而且愚蠢的富人宠坏他们的小孩’”_ 布鲁斯吞咽了一下。 _“我忘记清单了。它还留在你放的地方。钉在你桌子上的软木板上。”_  
布鲁斯从口袋里拿出一张纸。  
X  
杰森记得那个清单。在他来到庄园后的第一个生日前的好几天，他本来没指望能有任何庆祝或礼物。但是布鲁斯问杰森他想要什么，于是他写了一张他能想像的有钱傻小孩礼物清单，然后交给了布鲁斯。  
然后布鲁斯认真对待了。把杰森带去加勒比海度两周的假对他而言毫无问题。他唯一的犹豫是找到一个合适的夜班替代者，而凯特和小芭乐于承担。  
那是杰森生命中最棒的两周。  
到了杰森生日那天，午夜，他们坐在沙滩上讨论以后他们一定要做的事情，杰森一到家就把他们全记下来了。  
那就是清单的诞生。从此每过不久杰森和布鲁斯就从上面挑一个一起完成。  
那可真是好时光。杰森能感受到油然升起的难受，但他拒绝停止播放。他决定了今晚要全看完这些，说到做到。  
X  
_“我不停地想那件事。我告诉了黛娜，她说完成一些清单上的事或许能有帮助。于是我去做了，我完成了清单上所有的事，所有你想看的—我会告诉你的。到时候--”_  
X  
到时候。  
仿佛那是什么肯定的事，很快就能发生，已经预先计划好了-  
X  
_“我会告诉你所有你想做的事，这样你不会感到被落下了。我很抱歉，Jaylad。对不起，我的儿子。我本应当在那的。我本应当为了你在那的-”_  
X  
视频切断了。  
杰森僵在座位上。有什么东西留下他的脸颊，他急忙擦去眼泪。这不公平。他没想到会是这个，在他死亡和受训期间，他错过了这么多。  
他从未想过花点时间和世界重新建立联系。  
X  
_钻石猫_  
_诺兰街134_  
_9am-6pm M-T_  
_9am-9pm F-S_  
_2014.15.05 星期五11:32am_  
_购买_  
_甜甜圈，糖屑 12$_  
_咖啡 10,5$_  
_共计 24.65$***_  
_小费 300$_  
_感谢支持本地商业！_  
**_韦恩先生谢谢你的小费。_**  
**_任何时候，欢迎前来。_**  
**_猫咪是绝佳的拥抱者。_**  
**_我们会保证媒体们不知道你的到来。_**  
**_对你的失去，我很抱歉。_**  
X  
杰森盯着那张小票，不知该作何感想。他记得那家猫咖。在一次夜间猫女追踪后，蝙蝠侠和罗宾巡逻经过了这家店。杰森开玩笑说要和赛琳娜一起去店里，而不是在寒风和雨水中追捕她。布鲁斯翻了翻眼，说了些什么和杰森两个人去就挺好，不过杰森不能央求带猫咪回家。  
所以这是布鲁斯收集他真的去了那并完成清单的证据？文件里剩下的都是类似这个的小玩意。杰森错失良机，杰森失去童年。  
他需要点强劲的东西来看完剩下的文件。这个安全屋里为什么没有能喝的酒精？或者香烟。任何能让这好过一点的东西。  
他继续下去，这一次是视频文件。  
X  
_“我在好莱坞，我告诉你吧，好莱坞名不副实。而且这里的吃的完全比不上阿尔弗雷德的厨艺。我觉得自助餐里的三文鱼都不新鲜了。曲奇也好干，你肯定不喜欢。在好莱坞吃早餐可以划出清单了。”_  
X  
一张迪士尼的明信片，配着一张布鲁斯戴米奇耳朵的照片。  
X  
另一张照片，一些薯条和汉堡，背景是哥谭港口。  
X  
_“你还-你还记得那个关于最惊人的图书馆的纪录片吗？我伤到了腿于是我们没去巡逻，但是我不能昏睡过去，所以你陪着我。我们打开了电视，里面在讲所有这些博物馆。你的眼睛在闪闪发光，你看起来如此惊讶，你不相信庄园的图书馆竟然会被超越。然后他们讲起了葡萄牙的科布英拉图书馆然后你-你开始在沙发上跳来跳去，因为他们讲到了住在馆里的蝙蝠们。你甚至想冲到蝙蝠洞去抓一些给庄园。它-它太美了，杰森。你一定会爱上它的。我几乎都能看到你站在我身旁，天啊-我为什么没带你来呢？我为什么不花一周的时间带你来呢？”_  
X  
一张京都的明信片，一张布鲁斯穿浴衣的照片。他旁边站着武士刀，为他俩撑着伞。  
X  
又一张照片，布鲁斯打扮成超人的样子站在一栋建筑前，杰森认出来是韦恩基金会捐建的一个孤儿院。他旁边是穿着蝙蝠侠制服的克拉克。杰森不敢相信自己的眼睛。他们似乎都在给孩子们分发糖果。  
_“是万圣节，”_ 音频里重复道。是克拉克在讲话。 _“他的状态在变好，但是我不确定和孩子们出来是不是一个好主意，特别是考虑到发生在-”_ 克拉克停住了，杰森都能听见他寻找恰当用词的艰难。 _“-发生的那件事。在我制止他后，我以为布鲁斯准备退出联盟，但他没有。黛娜和哈尔现在正在监控阿卡姆，而我保证布鲁斯的状态。我不知道-我不知道你是怎么录下这些的，布鲁斯。也不知道你是否还会听听这些，但是我们一直在你身边。”_  
X  
下一个视频是一个杰森熟悉的不能再熟悉的大厅：（莎士比亚）环球剧院。有一次他们在伦敦过周末，他央求阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯带他去，但他们没找到时间。  
剧场里座无虚席，演出似乎才刚刚开始。  
_“女士们先生们，感谢你们的到来！本次演出受匿名赞助，为纪念一位杰森陶德而表演…”_  
X  
杰森拂下腿上的笔记本，跌跌撞撞走进厨房。他需要空气。他从冰箱里抓出一瓶水走向阳台，却被他乱丢的制服绊倒了。  
他试着保持平衡，一松手，顷刻间玻璃瓶撞击地板碎片乱飞。  
“该死的，”杰森咒骂着退后一步，结果跳了起来嘶嘶抽气。  
血滴落在地上。  
“干!干!干!”  
杰森带着自己远离玻璃碎片，蹒跚着来到第一站。他拿出酒精和绷带，开始清理脚上的划伤。第一步，他捡出所有碎片，然后用酒精给伤口消毒。一直到杰森包上绷带，伤口还在一跳一跳的疼。一片狼藉，他决定以后再清理。默默数到十，杰森往后靠去，闭上眼睛。  
死在仓库里的那个男孩一定会很高兴，知道自己还被记着。  
杰森不想做那个孩子。  
但无论如何他缅怀他。  
X  
另一个视频，这次布鲁斯和很多受伤的动物一起出现。录像里的一个标牌上写着野生动物救助中心。  
X  
古典乐器演奏着各种电影主题曲。哈利波特，泰坦尼克号，星球大战—杰森认出了大部分。  
X  
一摞DVD。  
X  
相机聚焦在布鲁斯和他的桌子。一沓文件等着他签名。一个丑丑的手作粘土马克杯里全是彩笔彩铅。一个过于花哨的相框里，布鲁斯，芭芭拉，迪克和杰森坐在客厅里玩大富翁。  
_“你总是抱怨我们没有穿着制服的合照，所以我收集了一些。或者说，我从别人的收藏里挑了一些。”_  
布鲁斯带着些伤痛微笑了。然后他举起一个相册，一页一页，装满了蝙蝠侠和还是罗宾的杰森。其中一些很模糊，其他的则令人惊讶的清楚完整。  
_“你有没有注意到一个孩子在跟踪我们，杰？我没。我没注意到一个孩子跟着我们步入哥谭最黑暗的部分。他可能会受伤，而我甚至不知道。哦对，他的名字是蒂姆。他是那种你立刻就能成为朋友的孩子。聪明的孩子，好几年前就轻而易举地发现了我们的身份。而且-干，你会恨他的爸妈的。杰克和詹妮特德雷克，就是我们的邻居。一年里大部分时间他们把蒂姆留在家里，甚至没陪他过生日。他们有一个孩子等待着，但他们一点都不珍惜。我相信你肯定会有几句阿尔弗雷德不赞同的话要说。总之，你知道你是他的英雄吗？昨天-蒂姆昨天救了我。我快死了，不过我对那接受良好。你肯定会对我失望，但是我太累了，儿子。蒂姆穿上了你的旧制服然后救了我。鉴于他从未接受训练，他表现得非常不错。他说蝙蝠侠需要罗宾，或许-可能他是对的。但是要是我-要是他死了呢？我不能再让一个孩子死亡了，这一个甚至不是我的孩子。我希望他是，不过-只是，请向我保证你会看着他的，杰。他爱你，他需要有人帮助，可我不确定我是那个人。”_  
X  
_“这一个不在清单上。”_ 视频在晃动。能听见有人在布鲁斯身边跑来跑去，大部分在讲意大利语。 _“但是我去开会的路上看到他们，那个男孩-我能发誓他就是你，杰森。他穿着一件卫衣，就是你喜欢的红色，他的头发也是黑的，比你留的长一点。只不过他的眼睛是绿色的。你想不到我有多高兴他的眼睛是绿的，因为有那么一会我以为新的止痛药和其他的药起反应了。但是主要是，我看到他们，我觉得你会喜欢他们的。”_  
镜头移开展示桌上的好几个威尼斯面具。一个是黑色的、怀旧风的蝙蝠侠的兜帽，旁边是一个小一点的面具，用廉价的水钻装饰着。另一个面具形状如同W，有蓝色、红色和黄色的款式。  
_“正义联盟面具。”_ 布鲁斯说， _“它们看着廉价又好笑，但你肯定会喜欢的。我想我会把这作为联盟的新年礼物。”_  
X  
杰森是被门铃声吵醒的。他看完了所有文件，估计足有五十个。这花了一整夜而杰森感到空虚。一个男孩再也看不到这些了，而杰森痛苦的认识到这些不是为了他。  
无论如何，他不得不咽下所有这些情绪，去看看是谁决定来打扰他。  
他成功抵达监控屏去看是谁站在门口，没发出太多抽气声。他准备好了大喊赶走任何想从他这里获得什么的人，但刚看到是谁站在那，声音便堵在了喉咙口。  
布鲁斯。  
穿着便服。  
哦不。  
不，不，不，不不不。  
杰森现在应对不了这个。他看见过这个男人哭泣，他不想再直视这双眼睛。他不能。现在不能。  
门铃又响了。  
响了一次又一次，而杰森无法动弹。  
他不知道过了多久，布鲁斯沮丧的沉下肩膀，转身，他要离开了。  
又一次他要把杰森留在身后。  
突然间，杰森似乎要来不及赶到门口。他的脚尖叫着抗议，杰森冲到门口一把推开门。  
布鲁斯转过身来看着杰森，他的蓝眼睛睁大了，而杰森不知道该说什么。  
“我还没看过罗密欧和朱丽叶，“杰森未加思索脱口而出。  
布鲁斯盯着他，仿佛搞不明白杰森在想什么，这很正常因为杰森也不明白，所以他只是继续乱说。  
“那部李昂那多迪卡布里奥演的。我们只看过那些超级古老的莎士比亚黑白电影，我想我们应该试试新的，对吧？“  
布鲁斯还在盯而这让杰森很不适应。布鲁斯知道了。他当然知道杰森偷了所有文件然后看了他们然后像个婴儿一样痛哭流涕，因为甚至死亡都没有教会杰森，世界是个残忍的大怪物，它享受击碎人们的心，让人们甚至认不出自己。  
“杰森-”  
“我看了那些愚蠢的文件。”杰森打断他。最好在他们又一次吵起来前说出这些。“关于清单的视频和你做的所有事情，这不公平，我一件都没完成。我-我不知道。我累了，布鲁斯。你从不倾听我而所有事情最后都变成争吵打架，我累了，我们以前比这要好。”  
沉默蔓延着，有那么一会杰森心想他总算搞砸了。不是杀人，不是不遵守要求，是这场谈话越过了底线。杰森能从布鲁斯的神情中看出来。  
“我知道，”布鲁斯慢慢的回应道。“我知道，对不起，小杰。”  
杰森的大脑短路了。什么？  
布鲁斯没注意到杰森的灵魂出窍，还卡在那第一句话继续讲着。  
“但是每次我移开视线的时候，我没法摆脱那个感觉，仿佛你会再一次消失。回到犯罪巷或者去别的国家或者我无法找到你的地方。所以告诉我该做什么，杰，因为我不知道。”  
过去这很简单。他可以要求任何事物并且得到回应。他不用担心他们谈论的话题或者他的要求。有的时候他甚至不必开口，布鲁斯就已经知道了。  
“你可以试着从相信我一次开始。”杰森说。“我想要的就是这个。和迪克一样的信任，我不需要别的，只是这个。”  
沉默在他们俩之间蔓延。布鲁斯看起来老了些，尽管他穿着只在家穿或者在外不想被认出时的舒适的衣服，他看起来比昨天更疲惫。  
布鲁斯的眼睛飞快地从杰森身上移开，打量他身后的景象。那可不好看，杰森没有打扫就睡着了。  
“你受伤了吗？”布鲁斯问道。  
这可真是历史上最糟糕的转移话题。  
“到处是玻璃和血，”布鲁斯继续说，转换成了侦探模式。  
杰森深吸一口气，咬了咬舌尖，他不想让关系倒退变糟。  
“已经包扎了。”  
“哦，那就好。”  
布鲁斯的话让杰森有那么半秒眼睛发亮。  
“什么？没有更多的问题了？没有关于我做了什么的审问？”  
布鲁斯犹豫了，然后摇了摇头，“不，我-这方面我应该相信你。”  
杰森几乎能听见上句话末尾冒出来的问号。这一定是地球上最糟糕的对话。  
“好极了。谢谢。所以，如果没有别的事了，你能-”  
杰森的话只说到一半，两条胳膊环绕了他。他的第一反应是反击然后逃出那个紧环，直到他意识到这是一个拥抱。好吧。行。他们现在在拥抱。  
“这可修复不了关系。”杰森在布鲁斯的颈窝里嘟哝。  
他不知道布鲁斯拥抱起来是什么样的。过去像是拥抱一座大山，或者一棵大树。没有什么能撼动布鲁斯，而杰森又是那么小，他能爬上布鲁斯的背然后被带着环绕整个房子。  
他不再是那个孩子了。那个孩子好几年前就死了。  
“我知道。”布鲁斯说。“但无论如何我们可以保持这样久一点？”  
站了这么久杰森的脚痛得不行，但他不在意。这样他就能有更多时间来隐藏泪痕，哪怕布鲁斯从他肩膀的颤抖和外套上的湿润就能发现。  
只要再久一会会。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注：感谢阅读！欢迎来分享你的感受！
> 
> 译者注：  
> *黑山羊：原文black sheep，感谢 lof上@墨莫 指正！  
> **一路规划上天：原文labeled to the heavens，能力受限，不知道该咋翻译  
> ***原文的小票单没大看懂，不过这段重点在小费hhhh  
> ****原文X之间有斜体，lof好像显示不出来  
> （第一篇翻译作品，为因翻译腔及用词不当而影响的阅读体验感到抱歉。）


End file.
